Chibis' Playground ~A Chibi Story~
by Auto The Frogster
Summary: Face the Chibi World of Gundam Wing: Popsicle weilding chibis Duo and Heero, stingy Chibi Wufei.. ^_^_^
1. Default Chapter

A/N: In case you didn't know, a Chibi is a short/kid version of a person __

A/N: In case you didn't know, a Chibi is a short/kid version of a person. ^^() It means 'little', so.. 

Chibis' Playground

~A Chibi Story~

"BRAINFREEZE!" The Chibified version of Duo Maxwell yowled, his cobalt eyes clenched together tightly in almost pain. "IT HUUUURTS!" he screamed loudly, shaking his head rapidly as the half-eaten purple popsicle clutched in his hand began to melt, trailing a sticky rivulet of Kool-Aid like substance down the seven-year-old's hand and arm. 

The child Heero dutifully licked his red popsicle, staring at the other chibi with disenterested eyes. "Braided baka," he grunted, rolled his eyes heavenward in disgust, and was careful not to let his popsicle drip. 

This comment by Heero only caused Duo to wave his popsicle around, which he somehow managed to stick in his braid. 

Chibi Duo's wails picked up a notch.

The sun was shining brightly over the playground, the birds were chittering happily, and a few puffy, white clouds drifted lazily across the azure sky. The Chibified GundamWing characters were playing joyously on the small playground, and most were carefree.

It was enough to make the seven-year old Wufei sick. 

He stared sullenly at the jungle gym, dark eyes stormy for some unknown reason.

A shadow crept behind him. The Chinese Chibi whirled, sticking out his arms in a defensive position.

The shadow smiled sweetly, waving a hand. "Hi!" Sally Po chirped, taking a step forward. "Whatcha' dooooin'?"

Wufei sniffled, folding his arms across his chest angrily. "It ain't none of your business!" he snapped.

Sally's eyes widened. "That was mean!! I'm telling my mommy!" She whirled and ran to her parents, who were sitting on a nearby park bench.

Wufei swallowed heavily and winced, then took retreating steps back into the Jungle Gym.

Chibi Quatre stood happily at the top of the slide, surveying the area of the playground. He sat down on it obediantly, smiling as he pushed himself off and felt the wind 'whoosh' through his hair as he fell to the earth via the slide. And then he landed on the ground at the bottom of it with a dulled 'thud'. "Ow."

Chibi Dorothy walked up and peered at Quatre, who was still sitting on the ground. 

"Hi,"she greeted.

"Hi," he responded, blinking large, blue eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"G'bye." And with that, Dorothy walked off.

The seven-year old mini Trowa was having quite a time struggling across the monkey bars. His hands were white-knuckled as they gripped the individual lengths of metal, and he labored to stay elevated. He had come very far; he just had to finish the task at hand.

Cathy watched as Trowa progressed from the third monkey bar to the fourth, and she heaved a sigh, with a resemblance of a sweatdrop.

Chibis Hilde and Relena walked up to Heero and Duo. They both licked their own popsicles; purple for Hilde and Duo, red for Relena and Quatre. The seven-year-old braided mini-bishounen blinked at Hilde. Hilde blinked back.

Chibi Relena giggled at the two, then glanced at Heero. "Hi Heero," she said, then took a lick from her popsicle. She turned to walk over to the monkey bars, but tripped, which sent her popsicle plummeting to the ground. 

Chibi Heero walked over, stared impassively at the 'dead' popsicle, then dropped his own.

Relena looked over at Heero, as if he were in a newfound light. 

He then tapped her on the shoulder and took off. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" 

The princess-to-be grinned and scrambled after him. Hilde and Duo forgot about their blinking contest and darted away from Relena. 

Chibi-Milliardo stared, starry eyed, at Noin, who was digging absently in the sandbox. He was relentless; she would glance up at him every few minutes, and his gaze would _still _be locked onto her. 

With a heavy sigh, she stood up, the small plastic shovel still in her hand. "Whatcha' want?" she muttered. 

He walked over and hugged her.

"Whatcha' do THAT for!?" Noin scowled, a bit peeved.

"When I get older.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." He seemed to have trouble thinking up what he was going to do. 

"Hurry up!!" Noin exclaimed. "I gotta protect my SANDBOX!" She warily eyed a group of older kids, maybe nine, heading their way. 

"I'm gonna.. I'm gonna BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

She hugged him in return.

~End~ ^_^_^_^_^

Special thanks to Ray-Neechan, for helping me cultivate the ideas of them as Chibis. What do you want next? Tenchi Chibis? DBZ Chibis? .. I'm clueless!

****

Okay, I know there are spelling/grammar errors. I just don't have the patience to proofread, which CAN be hazardous.

I don't own GW. I don't own purple popsicles. I don't own Microsoft. Which has nothing to do with this story, but if I did, I'd be rich. .. We can all dream, can't we? Tell me if ya' want more chapters, 'cuz if I don't get responses, I'm gonna think you hate it. vv() Which seriously lowers my self-confidence and a bunch of other boo-hooie stuff. .. So save me from depression! Review! *Winks*

Peach! Auto the Chibified Frogster, Vampyric Cow, and Bishie Lover Forever. ^_^_^


	2. I Didn't Mean To Mommy. Reawwy.

Back by popular demand...

Chibis' Playground

Chapter Two: I Didn't Mean To, Mommy. Reawwy. 

Chibi-Duo swung on the swings energetically, his braid trailing behind him like a beacon. "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES!! EVERYBODY'S NERVES!! EVERYBODY'S NERVES!! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!! DUMDUMDUM!!" The seven year old bellowed gleefully, ignoring the threatening glares of fellow chibis.

--

Meanwhile, the seven year old Chinese Chibi stood, his head lowered under the scornful glare of Sally's angry parents. 

"You shouldn't be mean to our daughter, young man!" the father scolded, looming over the chibi and waving his index finger around like he could actually do damage with it.

"Yes, yes! Sally's father is exactly right, Wufei! You should be a nice little boy and play.. nice!" The mother said as well, holding a sniffling Sally. 

Wufei looked up at the two adults with angry eyes. "But.. but..."

"NO buts, young man! You play like a nice little gentleman!"

"But.. but.."

"GO PLAY NICE!"

Chibi Sally hiccuped, still sniffling, into her mother's shirt. 

Wufei turned away and trudged towards the slide.

Sally grinned.

--

The shadows from the looming trees wavered, the leaves making a cool, rustling sound as the gentle breeze blew. Chibi Heero eyed the ground below him as he stood heroically on the tree branch, three of his fingers barely touching the trunk.

A group of his fellows had gathered around the tree, all staring up at the young daredevil with wide, worried eyes.

"Yer.. yer gonna kill yourself!!" The Arabian chibi scolded, glaring up at the reckless Heero with narrowed eyes. 

Chibi Duo looked up from where he was trying to untangle his braid from a sticky mess of purple popsicle. Eyes widened dramatically. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Bet you won't do it!"

"...." Trowa taunted.

Heero wavered, taking his fingers off of the trunk. He folded his arms across his chest, glaring down at the group. "I can't die! Imma.. Imma.. IN-VISIN-CISI-VEVEL!"

Hilde slowly backed away from the tree. "You're gonna jump on me and KILL MY HEAD!!" She ran away, sobbing.

The braided chibi blinked, thinking about running after his friend. He would, if he ever got that stupid sugary popsicle OUT OF HIS HAIR!

"Jumping is for da.. for da.. _weak!_" Wufei intoned, snorting as he tapped his foot. 

"Bleeh!" Heero stuck his tongue out, then gasped and toppled backwards off of the tree. ".....!!" Thud. "Sniffle.."

--

"I told you! I told you you'd get hurt, I told you I told you I told you!" Chibi Quatre repeated, staring down at the whimpering seven year old who had fell into the bush. 

Duo had finally freed the criminal popsicle from his hair, offering it to Heero. "Wan it?"

"..._No._"

Chibi Relena stared down at him, large blue eyes full of tears. "Are you.. are you.. are you okay?" 

".. I'm inver-sifi-ri-ce-vivel-vical, 'member?"

"... Kay then!" She whapped him on the head. "Tag, yer it!" 

And their chaotic child's play resumed.

--

Noin and Milliardo were fending off their sandbox from intruding nine-year-olds. 

"It's MINEMINEMINEMINE!" Noin crowed, holding her stick in a defensive position. 

"Yeah! You can't have the sandbox, you meanies! 'Cuz she's gonna be my GIRLFRIEND when we're all growed up so NYAH!"

The two nine-year olds glanced at each other, snickering. "Hah hah!" the first one grinned. "You little kids are so STUPID!" 

Which triggered the blond, bishounen Chibi to headbutt him, sending him crying to his mommy and the other one spouting threats of hanging the little kid up by his underwear on a coat rack.

----

... And so ends the madness.

Until naptime's over, anyway. 

Bwuaahahahahahahhahahahahaahahhhhah... um..

---

Special thanks to Wu! Fwee..

*REVIEW!* (Desperate, no?)


	3. The Day of the Boo Boos

A Chibi's Playground

Chapter Three

The Day of the Boo-Boos

Chibi Trowa stared at the large, ominous cat-creature, green eyes wide. The orange tabby was hunkered under a bush, licking his sticky, purple tail which happened to be the result of an previous encounter of a certain braided chibi wonder. 

He eased closer, with the stealth of a mighty hunter and the brain of a fourth grade graduate. Reaching slowly under the leafy canopy, he groped the feline with lightning reflexes. Actually, he more took a clumsy stumble forward, grabbing the cat around the midsection and falling to the grassy ground.

The cat "reowred", but made no other objects as the seven year old stood. Trowa grutned slightly, the heavy animal severly hindering his progress. He would take two steps, drop the cat, pick the cat back up, make two more steps.. 

--

"YATTA!" Chibi Hilde yelled, dashing forward to Duo and Quatre. "I've gots Silly String, I've gots Silly String!" A long, foamy blue string trailed behind him. 

Quatre sighed, but laughed slightly. "Shoot him, shoot him!" he yelled, pointing at Duo, who blinked innocently. 

Duo stood, stoic, ready to face the horrors of blue Silly String. Hilde was ready to pounce on her easy prey before he started belting out, "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES!"

Chibi Hilde shrieked, then turned and ran. "Eeee! Stupid song stupid SONG!"

--

Sally eyed the newcomer to the playground warily as she began hanging around Wufei. 

Chibi Meiran crowed, grabbing the chinese boy's arm. "I wanna go to the jungle gym! Wuffie-chan, I WANNA GO TO THE JUNGLE GYM!"

Wufei looked as if he was about to cry as he wrenched himself away from her, then darted towards the slide. 

Chibi Sally glared at her. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"He's my Wuffie-chan!"

"I saw 'im first!"

"But he's MY friend!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh HUH!"

"Well.. Well, I'm gonna tell him you wanna KISS HIM!" Sally grinned, triumphant. 

A panicked, partly disgusted look passed Meiran's features. "No! Eeew, that's _GROSS!_"

The merry jingling of the ice cream truck filled the air, and Sally and Meiran linked arm-in-arm to get fudgesicles.

--

The chibis Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, Noin, and Milliardo all sat in a circle, Heero walking the perimeter, a wise look on his face. 

"Duck.." He tapped Relena's head. 

"Duck.." He tapped Catherine's head.

"Duck.." He tapped Dorothy's head.

"... Duck," he paused, tapping Noin on the head.

".... GOOSE!" 

Milliardo climbed to his feet as Heero giggled.. um.. smirked and darted around the others. The blond haired chibi tripped, falling face first in the dirt, and Heero sighed, relieved as he took his seat in the circle. 

"Why do ya.. why do ya always pick _me_?" He frowned at Chibi Heero, accusing. 

"Because you're... _slow_!"

"Hmph."

--

The nine year olds happily played in the sandbox.

--

Tis the end, doncha know. 

--

A/N: Okies, got a few things to say if I do not forget 'em first. One, I know the "seven year olds in this fic are acting more like five or six year olds, but.. um.. just pretend they are... uh.. chibi seven year olds. Suuure. 

Secondly, I know this one' is kinda short, but for any who actually read the later chapters in this.. I am gonna be working on my Final Fantasy VII and Tenchi Muyo chibis next.. ^^;; See ya later!

~AtF


End file.
